


Don't Have Any Cash

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pizza time, a little steam, dante likes to tease, dante wants pizza, i would not be able to keep a straight face, lol i guess roleplay?, reader wants a little something else wink wink, she tries anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: You have a little surprise for Dante ... and he can't help but use it to tease you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Female Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/Female Reader, Dante/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don't Have Any Cash

You took a breath, standing on the front steps of _Devil May Cry_ , box of pizza on your hip, and raised your hand to knock. This was the strangest thing you’d done in a while, but for Dante you’d do anything, and you figured maybe he’d like _this_. You hoped your outfit would cue him in that something was going on. It certainly wasn’t what you typically wore. A _Tony’s Pizza_ button up and a miniskirt? The lingerie underneath was another treat, and you _knew_ he would be able to see a glimpse of it with how much you had left _unbuttoned_. 

The door swung open, and Dante’s blue eyes widened, taking you all in for a moment—from the low-cut shirt to the skirt that was much too short—before managing to rasp out, “Babe.” And then: “Why are you knocking?”

“I brought the pizza you ordered,” you wink, hoping he’ll catch on. He grasps the door frame, his knuckles turning white.

“Uhhh… pizza…?” He tears his gaze away from your figure and meets your eyes.

“Yes, I’m here to deliver your pizza,” you smile matter-of-factly.

He blinks, and you realize he’s not quite following. “Why… don’t you come in?” He frowns.

“Of course, you need to get your wallet. I understand.” You say, trying to queue him in again, “I’ll set the pizza down over here.” You set the pizza down on the coffee table, leaning over in the miniskirt you can feel his eyes on you, and you can’t help but smirk.

“Wallet…?”

“To pay for the pizza, _sir_ ,” you say, standing up straight, and putting a hand on your hip.

Dante’s eyes widen, and then realization comes over his face, and his lips turn in a smirk. “Ah… right of course… pay for the pizza.” He digs in his pockets for a minute and then shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t have any cash.”

_Poor… sweet… honest…_ broke _… Dante._ You suppress a smile. “Then why the hell are you buying pizza?”

“Look, maybe there’s another way I could pay you,” Dante says, taking a step towards you. There’s a flutter in your chest at his advance. You can see his muscles—taut under his shirt. Your breath catches in your throat. You always forget how tall and broad he really is. _Now we’re getting somewhere._ You ache for his touch, for him to push you against the wall…

“What did you have in mind?” You whisper, taking a step towards him. You put your hand on your hip, accentuating your curves. His eyes follow your motion and he lets out a breath, tearing his gaze away once more.

“Well, there’s a couple options,” he muses. And your heart skips a beat. “Which to choose…” Why was he teasing you like this? “Why don’t you… send the bill over the next time I order, and I’ll pay for both then? I’ll have money by then for sure!”

You blink, stunned. _Dante!_ You want to let out an exasperated groan, but instead you struggle to remain in character.

“That… won’t do,” you say.

“Well then… you could add it to my tab.”

“You have a—?!” You catch yourself, “That’s… against our policy, sir.”

“Really?” Dante frowned, glancing towards his desk. “Not the last time I checked… huh… I’m going to call the manager and—”

“N-no!” You dive for his desk, standing between it and him. He’s teasing you, you can see it in his pale blue eyes, and you _hate_ it. _You’re_ supposed to be teasing _him_. “I mean… there’s another way you could pay it off.”

“There is?” He’s standing close. You offer him a smirk, reaching up and undoing one of your buttons, and then another, revealing more of the lacy lingerie underneath. His cheeks flush pink, his eyes lidded, an appreciative smile on his lips at your show. As you slip the button up off your shoulders, revealing the treat underneath, he snatches it up. “Guess you’re right.”

“W-wha—”

“Gonna have to work to pay it off right? Delivering pizzas can’t be that bad of a job,” he holds up the shirt.

You’re confounded. Even after all that, he’s _still_ teasing you. _How? Why?_ “Dante!” You let out an exasperated gasp.

He turns, offering you a teasing grin. “Yeah, babe?”

“I’m trying to do this, and you…! Why won’t you stop _teasing?!_ ”

“Do what?” He grins, tilting his head.

“Stop! You know what I want!” Was he really going to make you spell it out? Maybe that was his game, he wanted to hear you say it. “There’s another way you can pay for the pizza,” you say. “And you know what it is.”

“Ohhh, you want a kiss?” He smirks.

“That’ll get you _a half a slice_ ,” you say, offering him a frown as he gently grasps your hip with one hand. He pulls you close, pressing a tender kiss to your lips. And you cup his cheek, tilting your head to draw him closer to you. He’s warm under your touch.

“Okay, half a slice, can I eat it now?”

“Dante,” you groan.

He laughs, “Just kidding, darling.”

“Yeah, you’re good at that,” you huff.

“Hey now… you know I love to see you flustered. Besides, you’re cute when you’re mad,” He presses another kiss to your jaw, and then leaves a trail of tender kisses down your neck. They become more desperate as he lifts you up onto his desk. His teeth graze against your skin, searing tongue making you breathless as his hands pull at your miniskirt until it’s on the floor. His gaze traces over you, every curve, ever hem in the lingerie you picked out just for him. He lets out a soft growl, leaning forward to meet your lips in another desperate kiss, his hips pressed to yours as you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him against you. “Is this what you meant?” He breaths, hands tight on your thighs. You feel hot, desperate. Your heart is pounding.

“Yes. Though, I think I imagined you with less clothes,” you reply. His face is bright red as he pulls away, your hand tracing over his chest. You need him. He grins.

“Alright then,” trying to play it cool, but you can see the fire in his eyes, his hand at the hem off his shirt, he’s itching with impatience. “Where should I pay for my pizza?” He drawls.

“Anywhere,” you whisper, “I’m yours for tonight, baby.” And that’s all the invitation he needs.


End file.
